The present invention relates to a method for re-bonding a component, such as a bushing, which is mechanically locked into a part, such as a panel.
Components, such as bushings, molded into a part, such as a composite panel, come loose as a result of wear and vibration during service and need to be re-bonded into position. Previous repair techniques for performing such re-bonding involve either a staking of the component or drilling injection holes. One of the great difficulties with these previous repair techniques is trying to get a proper flow of the adhesive material used to re-bond the component.
Thus, there remains a need for a repair technique which effectively re-bonds a loosened component into place.